


Love Shot

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Lonashipping Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, In which Gladion could care less about Faba's name, Okay it's not graphic graphic, but there are minor mentions of blood and violence, yes this was conceptualized when I was reading Spy x Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Lonashipping Week 2020| Day 1 | Alizarin CrimsonSure it may have crossed his mind that he couldn’t raise a family with this job, but as long as Moon didn’t know she would remain safe. Right?
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon)
Series: Lonashipping Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840732
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time in October of 2019 I had a 100 follower giveaway and Lou won. She chose the Assassin AU and I never wrote it.
> 
> So here I am.
> 
> Killing two birds with one stone.
> 
> ALSO I CHEATED AND JUST USED CRIMSON SORRY.

While Gladion considered himself effective at his job, he couldn’t deny that it involved certain _messes_. Fluids that would stain the walls and floors, crimson seeping into a puddle underneath bodies, the absolute disgust he would have at the metallic scent clinging onto the splatters on his clothing that he had to unjustifyingly throw out because of the lack of cleanliness his assignees would have. 

They wouldn’t put up a fight, he was far too quick for that, but getting their residue all over him? It happened far too often. 

And in Gladion’s presence? Death was imminent. As were these grievances.

Many on this side of business could moan and groan about how Gladion took all the jobs away from them, he couldn’t help but to smirk in response. He knew he was good.

But he wasn’t getting any younger, and a work-life balance soon became a desirable feat, especially considering when Moon stepped into his life.

Truthfully, it was taxing to keep his job and her in two different realms of his life. But a secret never killed anyone, especially someone who he held so near and dear to him.

He would make sure of it.

So he works quick to get back to her even faster, stepping over the body in one practiced movement, and quickly discarding of any undesirable evidence in the back of this temporary car. 

Once the clock struck 11 he could return to her gentle touch, feel the curve of her mouth against his, hear the soothing way she called his name. She probably would chastise him that evening for looking exhausted. He could imagine the the grumbled “you really do need to sleep more, Gladi,” with a perfect mix of concern and disappointment. 

She always did look out for him.

He glances to the suitcase in the back.

A million dollars for a low life.

He could take Moon out on a lovely dinner now.

* * *

Leave it to another mob boss to contact him on his day off.

He sees the text. The image of an older man with unsightly green glasses as the target. Something about owing multiple shady businesses money who all wanted him out.

And soon the call that has him pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation. “I said I’m busy tonight,” Gladion barks into the receiver, emeralds flickering over to Moon getting ready in the mirror. Eyes dancing over how that ruby dress hugs every curve of her body, how her dark hair has been pulled up exposing her creamy shoulders, and how gray eyes seem to catch his attention as she drags a tube of cherry colored lipstick over that knowing smile. 

She looked absolutely lethal.

“No, I won’t take the job. It’s final,” he can hear the point of contact ready for a rebuttal, only to be cut off by a quick press to the scarlet button. He had promised Moon an evening of his full attention. A romantic one to celebrate their anniversary, an evening she deserved more than anyone. His body moves on its own accord as he tucks the phone into his pocket, and his arms pull her close, lips seeking refuge on her skin. A peppered kiss here, another there, a whispered “you look beautiful” as her head tilts to give him better access. 

He’s lucky Moon doesn’t pry, shifting the conversation to them instead of what got him so fired up. She knew work made him see red at times.

“You let me pick the restaurant,” she giggles, “it only makes sense I wear your favorite color, Gladi.” He hums in approval, hands beginning to inch up her thigh to the slit of her dress stopping only when he feels her hands clasp onto his.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she says breathily, “I know you.” Moon can feel his smirk on her skin, his tongue dragging teasingly as he moves to her ear to nip. A silent request trying to subtly convince her that it would be fine to celebrate their anniversary at home.

But she turns in his hold, hands reaching up to pull him down to her level, allowing her lips to touch the corner of his mouth with a resolute “we’re going.”

She knew exactly how to target his weak points.

* * *

There’s a warmth he feels at how everything seemed so perfect that evening. Vibrant red roses sat between them, deep burgundy wine flowing, a soft blush touching her cheeks, and his heart finding comfort and love in every moment that passes between them.

But that’s when something catches his eye. The conspicuous glare of green on white.

_Fobu._

Or was it Fabo?

Either way Gladion can’t help but stare daggers into the man who has waltzed in like he owned the place. Boisterous voice, the vile snappy commands of the staff who have been nothing short of hospitable to him and the other customers.

Moon can’t help but laugh, the melodic sound pulling his attention right back to the light of life.

“Some people, huh?” whispered only loud enough for him to hear as she lifts her wine glass to her lips. 

He rolls his eyes, “yeah. The nerve.”

And that’s exactly it.

His nerves.

Seeing the man seated across the room from him, giving him the perfect view of his wretched behavior. Sure, he may be wanted for his less than favorable monetary dealings, but his existence seemed enough to warrant a hit.

And that’s when he gets up, being ushered away by some shady business fellows out a back door in a matter of seconds. And Moon’s compact suddenly closing with a rather loud clasp.

“I’m going to use the restroom, Gladi, I’ll be right back.”

Gladion would be lying if he said he didn’t watch how her hips swung every step of the way.

But it’s in this lull where his mind realizes this old man is an easy target and his fingers work faster than his brain saying “not now.”

He leaves his credit card on the table, ushering down the waiter. 

“Charge my card, I’ll be right back.”

* * *

Would it be unsightly to say he carried a loaded pistol with silencer in his trunk? Probably. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and he could recognize Feba’s voice echoing from the dimly lit alley way.

But it seemed he wasn’t alone.

“Don’t hurt me,” shrieked as his shadow seems to hit the wall, and Gladion makes his appearance around the corner pointing his gun right at--

“Moon?”

Her eyes widen, “Gladion!” squeaked right as two fatal darts hit Faba’s neck and he collapses nearly immediately.

“Surprise?” said with a rather nervously smile as her hands reach towards her thigh to put away the extra weapons. Hands empty to prove she wouldn’t harm him.

His eyes glance at the victim, then back to her, and he can’t help the scoff that escapes him in disbelief. One hand dropping the gun, as the other pushes his hair back.

There’s blood rushing to his ears, trying to make sense of everything in the past and the present as the clicking of her heels make their way up to him and her hands are holding him as gently as ever, coaxing him to look at her.

“Are you mad?” he can see the worry etched on her face. The very same expression he saw every time she caught him looking at his phone and not showing her. The very one he’s had on his when he’s caught her stashing things away. 

This was mutual.

And then he laughs. In relief. _In understanding_. A whole year of secrets unraveled in a matter of seconds.

“Arceus, no,” said with a sharp inhale as he desperately cuts off any other words that dared escape her. Kissing her with fervor and intent, as he places a hand behind her head to deepen the contact. His chest heaves, her fingers wound in the fabric of his pristine shirt, every slide of their lips more passionate than the last.

So much for needing to keep her safe.

He’s not sure how long he was kissing her for. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? But when he parts with an audible pop to place his forehead against hers he can catch a glimpse of her swollen lips, her shortened breath.

He loved her.

“Happy anniversary, Moon.”

And he feels her playfully nudge him, “I thought we agreed to a romantic dinner,” lips pouting as she tilts her chin up at him.

He chuckles, “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you left me to ruin Fubo.” 

"Faba," she corrects, hand finding his naturally.

"Tsk. Close enough."

**Author's Note:**

> “You know I used to kiss my victims with poison,” Moon states matter-of-factly, watching as Gladion’s lips purse in disapproval.
> 
> She laughs innocently, tapping on his lips. “Don't worry, I haven’t since we started dating.”


End file.
